


Impureza

by lesionespoeticas



Category: Metallica
Genre: Angst and Porn, Forced Masturbation?, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesionespoeticas/pseuds/lesionespoeticas
Summary: Ruin ardor fue el que se posicionó en él en sus momentos de shock, sin posibilidades de reaccionar, sólo estaba ahí, bloqueado mientras veía a quien más amaba destrozar su orgullo de la forma más inesperada.





	Impureza

**Author's Note:**

> Es un trabajo sucio, muy sucio y sin siquiera haberlo editado u algo, lo presento aquí sin más. Cualquier fallo u error —sea cual sea—, por favor, mis disculpas, hice un esfuerzo en escribir ésto por muy mugroso sea, sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten de éste desastroso pedazo de escrito!

Se aprecia tambaleante con cada pisada que brinda, está demasiado absorto en su embriaguez como para notar lo que acontece a su alrededor y nunca nota cuando es despojado de sus prendas con apremiante facilidad. Es recostado con sosiego en una cama, no es la suya pero él no lo sabe, sólo se queda ahí con su vasto jolgorio, sus mejillas están hinchadas y bañadas en carmín y solamente tiende a reírse estruendosamente. Ignora todo y goza de su desequilibrio de consciencia sobre todo lo que ocurre. Incluso lo ignora a él.  
A él ni siquiera lo ve, ni lo nota ni lo atiende, sus carcajadas simplemente inundan la habitación y nunca percibe una presencia ajena a él.

El antípoda se extravía en el desorientado mirar de su compañero de banda, aún no puede creer que lo ha traído desde un bar fundado en la penumbra; que ha traído a alguien desde tan execrable ambiente, alguien que ni siquiera es un bebedor, si no resultaba ser todo lo contrario. Semblante adorable y exquisitas matices psicológicas, era una extraordinaria persona con tendencias admirables, se cohibía con inadvertencia del resto, resto cual sólo lo marchitaba y agrietaba sin misericordia ni remordimiento alguno.  
Lo mutilaban con sus agrias bromas, hacían que se odiara cada vez un poquito más, perdiendo su valoración propia, tornándose una persona rota. Alguien muy roto, devastado y constantemente debilitado, alguien que se rehusaba a de hecho, mostrar su verídico sentir, siempre enseñándose bajo fisonomía dichosa y radiante, pretendiendo ser lo que no era.

Pero no importaba ahora si Jason encubría sus verdaderas raíces, lo que importaba ahora era como estaba revolcándose en la cama destellando en abundante júbilo, con el rubio a su lado. Con el rubio —particularmente— ardiendo en sobriedad, con el rubio enamorado, con el rubio apenado, con el rubio... Con el rubio reposando en una gran represión a sus sentimientos.  
Quería ignorar que sentía algo por quien yacía a su lado riendo y mirándolo casualmente, odiaba cada bellaco y ruin pensamiento pecaminoso que serpenteaba en los anchos de su amplia mentalidad, aunque sabía que eventualmente, tarde o temprano, terminaría gritándole al bajista sin pudor que lo amaba, que lo deseaba y anhelaba, que quería compartir todo el tiempo del mundo con él, y que sin él, no era más que una pieza inútil de desechos. Y eso lo sabía muy bien, aunque no evitaba pensar en que eso magullaría fuertemente su imagen de varonil ejemplar, aunque aquello germinaba profundas dudas en su mente, ¿Qué pasaría si un día tomaba valor y se declaraba? ¿Qué pasaría si Jason sentía lo mismo? ¿Que pasaría sí...?

Una inesperada presión lo detuvo de su pensar, casi se quedó sin aire cuando presenció qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido con él y Jason.

Vio como el contrario a rastras se situaba a horcadas sobre él. Una sensación como de entre excitación y shock rodeo su estómago, enfermándolo de inmediato. Estaba ebrio y Dios, definitivamente James no podía tolerar al castaño meneándose sin escrúpulos sobre aquella sensible e íntima zona. Quiso articular palabra alguna pero no pudo, se bloqueó y por inercia no pudo reaccionar apropiadamente ante tal cosa, ni siquiera ante lo que seguía. Jason tomó su brazo bruscamente y lo atrajo hacia su propia entrepierna, masajeando la zona sin el voluntarismo del contrario. Él estaba al mando mientras que él otro simplemente estaba lidiando con una obstrucción en su mente que le impedía oponerse al semejante gesto.  
Era extraño que se encontrara sobrio, sin indicios de una sola gota de alcohol en la sangre, mientras que su contrario, se encontraba claramente con más que gotas escarvando en su cabeza, cuando por lo general la situación no solía serse así. Sabía que Newsted no estaba en condiciones de algo así, y aunque hubiese querido mantener algo con él alguna vez y en otras circunstancias, sabía que estaba tomando ventaja de él siguiéndole el juego y que no debía ser así por ningún motivo.  
Debía cortar el hilo y dejar de estar en semejante posición, bloqueado, siendo inútil, mientras que el otro se satisfacía realizándose tocaciones inapropiadas con la mano inerte del vocalista. Repugnaba la textura del miembro, más asco aún se generó cuando notó que la superficie estaba empapada con algo, sintió ganas inmensas de empujarlo, correr al baño y vomitar. Pero no podía, había algo en su mente que le impedía moverse, siquiera reaccionar. No podía hacer nada y la ansiedad ya lo estaba comenzando a roer con firmeza.

Una ácida lágrima rodó por su pómulo al oírlo gemir en éxtasis, se sentía sucio. Su mano estaba pegajosa debido al semen que se esparció por aquí y por allá, y finalmente, después de aquél pecaminoso apogeo, pudo reaccionar. Vio al castaño caer de espaldas al otro lado de la cama mientras jadeaba exhausto, el rubio únicamente expectaba que él otro dentro de un rato lograse caer en seco a los brazos de un profundo ensueño, y cuando aquello pasó, salió de la cama directamente al baño, con las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas y algunos vestigios de semen rondándole por las ropas.

Estaba sucio y en lo único en que podía pensar era en el fúnebre encuentro topándosele y matándolo en el acto de presencia, pero sin embargo, sabía que no sería así. Cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí, se miró al espejo, vio su rostro, su viril integridad y orgullo rotos, sus mejillas mojadas, y la vergüenza poseyéndolo.

Estaba sucio y así seguiría hasta que eventualmente terminaría por romper el espejo en un acto de ira y rabia, cayéndose al piso y llorando frenéticamente.

Estaba sucio.


End file.
